


The comfort in your arms

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 5, A lot - Freeform, Angst, Big Ass Oneshot, Fluff, H - Freeform, I SURELY won't have a 1 characted titled fic thank you very much, I hope I didn't forget anyone, J - Freeform, JUST, M/M, Oh and Also, Oh wait, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, alright give me a half an hour, anyways I hope you'll enjoy this, anyways enjoy, are you serious right now, but okay, can I even tag it like that, does it mean the fic could be named like, first fic that's going to make it, girl am I nervous, how, how do I name this, is that even possible, it IS a Big Ass Oneshot for ME and THAT'S what counts, just a warning, just what is this, k - Freeform, not like big angst but still angst, one character long for a title, or also, or maybe full hour, so here we go, sure, the rant of a first class amateur ends here, this just a rant from a first class amateur, ughhh I should have thought about this earlier, wait uhhhh, wait what, what, why, yeah - Freeform, yeah that's here as well, you know what just ignore this, you know what nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: Surviving was always a tough ask but it's even tougher now, since you're now giving your closest friend a near heart attack because he's worrying about you so much. And because you're quite proud as well but you still need to make sure to prove yourself useful somehow so you can rest with more peace (that doesn't come anyway).An AU where Akechi's saved by Phantom Thieves and he's working with them.In short: Two tired boys try their best to comfort each other, and they succeed.





	The comfort in your arms

Proving his worth to Phantom Thieves isn’t easy, but he wouldn’t expect it to be so. After all, he betrayed them, almost killed them…and still, they decided to save him. Just as he was ready to sacrifice for them.

The respect must be earned, and he knows it. That’s why he does what he can to be useful, so he doesn’t drag them down. Shido’s change of heart is coming closer, and he must be prepared. Any chance of defeat must be eliminated in advance.

That’s why he’d decided to go to Mementos on his own. He’s been fighting Shadows in areas they’d already entered. That way, he’d get stronger and more useful, without worrying them and slowing them down.

But being on his own in Mementos can be hard sometimes, and his wounds are proof of that.

_I can’t stop. I need to stay strong._

He dodges the attack of the Shadow and summons Robin Hood. Megidola destroys the Shadow, leaving him alone again.

He pants, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. The next thing he hears is noise, coming closer to him, so he hides to nearest dark area.

_This isn’t good. They keep coming._

The Shadow goes past him, not noticing his close presence. After four or five more Shadows, he finally leaves the safe darkness.

_Is this…all for today? Is this all I can do?_

_…I should keep going._

Suddenly, something hits him. The next moment he finds himself lying on the ground, surrounded by three Shadows. The smaller ones charge up the big one, and he takes a hit.

_I need to get out of here…_

He summons Robin Hood again, but his attacks aren’t doing much damage.

_At this point, I’ll die here…_

_…no._

_I need to get out!_

“Come! LOKI!”

Red flames make Shadows fly away, and he takes this short time to use Desperation.

They attack next, but he dodges. He strikes back right away.

After some while, he wins. But he’s way too exhausted. His heart’s beating like it’d jump out of his chest any moment now, and he feels his lungs widening for air.

_I’m getting out of shape,_ he thinks bitterly.

He leaves Mementos unsatisfied. Unfortunately, he’ll be busy tomorrow, so he can’t continue.

_I guess I’ll have to do double work on Saturday…_

Others told him to take a rest, but he refused. Shido’s going down, and he wants and needs to be here. He didn’t accomplish his rank, didn’t commit all these crimes just so he would stand by when Shido’s fall would happen (and besides, if he hadn’t done these crimes, he’d be killed).

That’s why he needs to be prepared.

He enters the Central Street, and gives a side look to his nearest surroundings.

Nothing suspicious.

 

“Doesn’t Crow seem…weird today?”

“Hm? Whaddaya mean?”

Skull stands next to Panther, looking to Akechi’s direction. He’s fighting a Shadow, dodging most of its attacks and striking back every now and then.

“Eh, he seems fine to me.”

Panther frowns.

_Perhaps I’m just imagining things…_

“He does try to not lean on his left side, though…”

“Hmmm…oh, now that you’re mentionin’ it, you’re right!” Skull grins in a joy.

“Man, you’re really observant!”

“Eh, I don’t think so,” Panther waves her hand. “It’s just…it seems he’s really tired.”

“I’m fine!” Crow shouts as he proceeds to obliterate another Shadow. He stands up and looks at both Panther and Skull.

“Please don’t worry about me. Plus, we need to change Shido’s heart soon.”

“Man, you’re _really_ sharp…so sharp it’s scary.”

Skull turns his head to side.

“Take it slow, man. We ain’t rushin’ in there until we’re prepared good.”

Crows offers smile. “It’s weird to hear _that_ from you, Skull.”

“Oh, shut up!”

“He has a point, though. You’re usually the one to be so eager to do the job.”

“Aw man, you too? Gimme a break!” Skull whines, dropping his head down.

Crow smiles as they proceed to bicker. _They’re impossible._

“Hey, look out, you two!”

A blue flame flies behind them and it hits the Shadow who was ready to ambush them. Queen arrives with Johanna to them in a short moment.

“No slacking off!” She gives them a sharp look, eyebrows down and her lips tied to a thin line.

“Yes, madam!” Skull and Panther say in unison. They turn around and go to beat up the Shadow immediately then.

Crow chuckles quietly. _Truly impossible._

“That goes for _you_ too, Crow!”

He meets Queen’s fierce gaze. Although he feels the weight of it, he doesn’t turn away.

“Of course. Let’s meet up with Joker after this battle and ask what to do next.”

As he rushes to Panther’s, Skull’s and Queen’s help, he feels stinging pain on multiple places.

_Wounds from Mementos…_

He focuses on the present. No, he can’t pay attention to them now.

_Not in the heat of the battle, anyways._

 

“So, what do we do next? Do we keep exploring?”

“No.” Joker looks to all his party members, observing their face expressions. “That’s all for today.”

“Aww man, really? C’mon! We didn’t even do that much!” Skull whines in protest.

“We’re running out of strength. It’s better to retreat for now.”

“Alright, you have a point. I guess…” Skull growls as he proceeds to collapse on the table, face down.

“Why don’t we send the calling card already?” Fox asks, following the question with a hand movement.

“We still have a few days,” Joker responds with serious tone of voice. “We don’t have to rush.”

“Ah, of course…please forgive my impatience.”

As the party discusses the plan for tomorrow, Joker looks to Crow. He’s leaning his back to the wall, eyes half-closed.

_What are you thinking?_

In the end, they decide to take a break for three days. They’ve been exhausted lately, and they can’t underestimate Shido’s power.

Before they leave the Palace, Oracle knocks gently on Joker’s arm.

“Crow’s been acting rather weird lately.”

“…is he trying something again?”

“Not really…but…”

”But?”

“…well, this is just my feeling, but…I think he’s working more than he should.”

Joker smiles lightly. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh, come on, you _know_ what I mean,” she pouts.

“Today, when we were treating our wounds….” She pauses, unsure how to form the sentence.

“I think…he’s hiding some wounds. And he wouldn’t do that if he’d have them from our missions.”

“…”

“Perhaps he’s been coming to the Palace on his own?”

Joker rubs his face in his hand. _Of course, he’d do that._

_But…there doesn’t seem to be any progress in areas which we’ve already entered. And we don’t find any weird signs that he was here on his own…_

_Maybe he goes to a different place?_

His eyes widen to the realization.

He looks to Oracle, telling her what he thinks.

“Yeah, you’re right…then if it isn’t the Palace…”

She frowns as she thinks about the matter. Then, she looks to him as the realization downs on her as well.

They give each other a silent nod.

 

On Saturday, Akira waits in LeBlanc for Akechi to show up. He accepted Akira’s offer for a cup of coffee, though he did so hesitatingly.

_“What are you planning?” the boy with brown hair looks to him curiously._

_“I just want to spend some time with you.”_

_He doesn’t seem to accept that as an answer. Akira fears he’s going to decline, but…_

_“Alright then. What about four in the afternoon?”_

_“LeBlanc’s open even earlier, you know.”_

_“I have some plans…but I’ll be sure to arrive.”_

_“Promise?”_

_Akechi meets his eyes, trying to figure out what is he intending with such a response._

_“…promise.”_

 

Time flies on, and Akira looks to the clock.

_Half past four already…he seems to be taking his time._

He frowns as he washes dishes. It’s not usual for Akechi to be late.

Half past five. Still no sign of him.

“Didn’t Akechi say he’ll be coming today?” Sojiro looks to the door. “Perhaps he’s busy today…” the man says as he runs his fingers through beard.

Half past six.

Half past seven.

“Close the shop for me, will you?”

“Sure.”

Akira continues to wash dishes as Sojiro leaves the shop. He looks up to the clock, then to the door.

_Where are you?_

 

He sits down, drinking the coffee he brewed just a moment ago. His face stiffens when he tastes it.

Seems like he accidentally grabbed different coffee beans than he intended to.

 

Before he can even finish the cup, Morgana storms to the shop. “Akira, you were right! He really does-“

He pauses as he looks to the door, then to the boy with apron. “Isn’t the shop supposed to be closed?”

“Sojiro leaved keys here. I’ll lock it later.”

He pets the seat next to him, inviting Morgana to jump on it. “What were you trying to say before?”

“You were right…” Morgana jumps to the seat and sits down.

“I was following him, and he entered Mementos about noon. I wanted to get out earlier, but he was having quite a trouble…so I helped him a bit.”

The thief frowns.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t spot me. I’m a professional, after all,” the cat says proudly, puffing the chest out.

Akira chuckles, rubbing the fringe between his fingers. “Oh, I believe that.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not doing that.”

The cat’s proud look changes to worried one a second later, and both his ears and head drop down. “…remember how you offered him to stay here at LeBlanc?”

Akira shakes his head. “You know he declined.”

“Well, you might try that again.” Morgana climbs to his lap. “I visited his apartment few times. Sometimes he gets home late. So, I took a closer look, and guess what? His fans. They surround him and ask him million questions. And it seems it’s really annoying him. He always tries to do his best to escape from them, but…sometimes it just doesn’t work,” the cat yawns.

Akira hums in response.

“In short,” the cat yawns again, “you might want to offer him staying here in LeBlanc, so he can take a break for few days. All he needs is to be somewhere else than he normally is. I bet that alone would help him.”

“LeBlanc’s good for hiding. Nobody would look for him here…” he pets Morgana, who responds with purring.

“Try asking him again. Maybe he’ll accept this time…or he’ll decline. He can be as stubborn as you.” The feline stretches a bit, then jumps to the floor.

“I’ll go to Futaba. She probably already blew up your phone trying to get the answer for his state in Metaverse.”

The boy grins in agreement. “You know her well.”

“And don’t forget to _go to the bed_.” The cat gives him stern look, before disappearing from the shop.

He sits to one of tables, holding his hands close to chin. He listens to the tick of the clock, to the gentle noise coming outside from streets.

He’s not going away until the detective shows up.

He falls to a quiet slumber, still holding his chin in hands.

 

A bell rings, and his eyes snap open, hands fall on the table, and he looks to the guest who entered.

“I’m sorry I’m so late…I had some troubles, but then I saw you sitting down here through the door…and well, um, the door was opened, so I-“

Before he can say anything else, the other boy runs to him quickly, almost falling over. He practically flies to him, capturing him in his arms, burying his head to Akechi’s shoulders.

The contact surprises him, making him flinch. He tenses up a bit, his heart beating so fast that he can swear it could jump out of his chest.

“A…Aki…ra…?” His voice is shaking lightly, unsure what to expect, not sure what to do in this situation he didn’t see coming.

“…I was worried. About you. A lot.” He hears Akira whispering, feeling these arms to hug him even closer and tighter.

He blinks in confusion, not knowing what to say in a response. He slowly hugs back, hesitant still.

“I was worried…I really was…”

The voice is so soft, full of sadness and yet also gratefulness. His heart slows down, not wanting to run away anymore.

“…sorry. For making you wait…and making you worry.”

He feels fingers on his back grabbing more of his sweater vest. Akira hugs him as if he was about to disappear in the very next moment, holding onto him as much as he can without crushing his lungs.

“Next time…”

“Next time?”

“…send at least a message. Or call. Or something. I was _really_ worried.”

“…okay.”

They stay like this for some time, holding each other close. Akira then leads the detective to the table where he was sitting before, telling him to wait for the cup of coffee. He makes one for himself as well.

At one point, the conversation goes to their progress in Metaverse.

“You were in Mementos today, weren’t you?” Akira asks quietly. Akechi falls silent, tightening his grip on the half-empty cup of coffee. His hair falls forward, hiding his eyes.

“…Morgana told you, didn’t he?”

“…and he told me you didn’t see him. What a liar.”

“Oh please…who else has wind powers?”

“Some of my Personas, for example,” he says teasingly. He’s pleased when he hears an irritated huff.

“So? Why do you keep pushing yourself?” He moves a bit to sit closer to him.

The silence lasts longer than he thought it would. When he opens his mouth to ask again, the other boy finally responds.

“…I just don’t want to slow you down.”

Akira blinks, trying to absorb the information. He places his hand on Akechi’s shoulder. “You’re not slowing us down. You should rest instead.”

These reddish-brown eyes focus on the hand on shoulder. They look up and meet their counterparts, two grey lights. “I need to be in shape when…we’ll fight Shido.”

_A change of heart…too good for him. Insufficient._

“We’re clearing up the rest of the Palace…wouldn’t that be enough?”

Akechi frowns and looks to his cup again.

“If you don’t feel like it, you don’t have to go with us-“

“No,” he responds quickly, turning to face Akira in the eye. The boy with apron can see these small red fires in his eyes, dancing and disappearing, coming back again and again, drawing patterns he can and yet can’t see.

“I didn’t endure all these years to just _stand by_ , Akira. I _want_ to be here with the rest of you.”

There’s no hesitation in his tone, only the fierce stubbornness that he’s seen only few times.

_He can be as stubborn as you,_ Morgana’s voice rings in his ears.

He tries to talk about it more, but the more they talk, the more Akechi gets tense. To the point where he brushes off Akira’s hand of his shoulder, regretting it immediately.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Akira suggests and stands down. He cleans the table and washes their coffee cups quickly. Walking to his room, stairs creak under his feet.

Akechi waits a bit to see if he’s serious. When the other boy doesn’t come down again, he stands up too, and slowly walks on stairs up, making them creak again.

 

The moment he enters the room, he can feel these arms hugging him again. Akira talks to him quietly, his voice is low, yet comforting. With each passing sentence, Akechi melts to the touch. He forgets about worrying for slowing down the Thieves. He forgets that the deadline is coming nearer, that they have only few days until they’ll face Shido. Right now, he feels safe, feels Akira’s warmth. He doesn’t want to let go of him, tightening the hug.

The black-haired boy leads him to the bed, and when he starts slowly lowering down so he can sit on it, Akechi follows without question. They slowly lay down on the bed, and when the boy with sweater vest feels drifting away from the embrace, he leans closer into the touch.

Akira keeps talking to Akechi. Sometimes the boy with chestnut hair responds, other times he stays silent, only cuddling closer.

Eventually, their stomachs growl, reminding them both that they haven’t eaten dinner yet.

“I’ll go get us something,” Akira says, standing up from the bed and breaking the contact. Akechi nearly lets out a sound of protest but restrains himself for doing so. He sits on the edge of the bed, watching Akira walking down. He stops in the half way and looks to him.

“There should be some clothes over here,” he points to the furniture. “Get yourself some, it’s way more comfortable.” Before the other boy can say anything, he disappears downstairs.

When he comes back with two mugs of coffee and a plate of snacks, he sees Akechi’s formal clothes folded down on the couch. He’s still on the bed, but no longer on the edge – he’s closer to the window, watching and studying the evening life outside.

The plate and mugs safely land on the table. Akira sits down on the bed, next to Akechi. Before he can prompt him to get some of refreshment, he’s caught up in embrace again.

“What about…?”

“Later,” he hears Akechi grumble into his chest. “I’ll eat later.”

His lips turn into a wide smile. “Aww, didn’t know you missed me hugging you that much.”

The next thing he hears is irritated mumbling. He laughs a bit, but leans to the touch, returning the hug. Akechi could give less care how embarrassing this is. He finds an odd comfort and warmth in Akira’s hug, and that’s all he cares about right now.

Unfortunately for him, his growling stomach disturbs him from the comforting touch soon. They turn their attention to the refreshment, finally eating it. Akira swallows a bite and turns to Akechi.

“Don’t you really want to stay here?” The other boy looks to him, frowning a bit.

“Listen, I know you said no…but Morgana told me about your fans. No one will be looking for you here,” he tries to convince him.

Akechi focuses on his coffee. “…I…” he tries to find some words, while looking to Akira’s eyes. _You don’t have to do this for me,_ he tries to say. But Akira’s expression pleads, and he can’t resist.

“…alright then,” he sighs, making the other boy smiling widely. “I’ll grab some of my things tomorrow.”

“Let me come with you, then.”

“…I don’t need help. Besides, I don’t have that many things.”

“It’s for safety reasons.”

He looks to Akira, clearly annoyed. It’s not like he can’t handle something like this on his own. Then he sighs and decides to not respond to that.

When he tries to go to the couch for sleeping, he’s stopped by a hand grabbing the loose white shirt he’s wearing. He considers his options, and then gives up, lays down to the bed, and cuddles up to another hug. _Who even cares anymore._

 

Sojiro is pleased to hear when they tell him Akechi will be staying here for few days. “Make yourself at home. Anyone would need a break like that, and especially you,” he looks to Akechi with a sad expression. _With that amount of work_ , he thinks to himself.

When they return from Akechi’s home, he gives them both curry and coffee. “The house blend, as usual,” he tells Akechi when the boy takes a sip to find out what kind of coffee it is. “Remembering your usual customers’ favourite taste is a step to success,” he says while smiling to himself.

Both boys take a seat and start eating. After a while, a conversation occurs.

“I’m glad you’ll be here. You really needed a break.”

“Oh really? And who told you that?” Akechi chuckles while finishing his curry. His attention comes to his cup of coffee and he takes a sip.

“Try to guess.”

“Let’s see…” he pretends to think hard just to make Akira wait. “Hmmm…Morgana?”

“How did you know?”

“Oh, come on, do you think I didn’t notice how he was following me around lately?”

“If you noticed, then he should train as a Phantom Thief much more then.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly notice…but I felt like I was being…watched.”

They discuss possibilities what could they do in their free time, but then…

“Oh, no. I don’t think that would work.”

“Why not? You are staying here, after all.”

“I don’t think that’s the problem,” Akechi sighs.

“I’ll be leaving anyway, so...” he pauses, realizing Akira’s looking at him, his mouth slightly open in a shock.

“But....didn’t you say...?”

“That I’ll be staying here? Yes, I did indeed agree to your proposal that day. But I can’t stay here forever, and you know that,” he says while looking to the eye of the other boy.

Akira pouts a bit, and Akechi can’t help but wonder how he could be any help here in LeBlanc. He’d be probably more of a bother.

“Why don’t you stay until we deal with Shido, then?”

He stops drinking coffee, thinking about the question. Then he shakes his head.

“That’s way too long. We still have a few days before we’ll be heading there.”

“So, a week?”

He gives the other boy unimpressed look, then returns his attention to his coffee.

“Three days maximum,” he replies, taking a sip.

" _Three days?_ ”

He can hear the strong emphasis on these words, the strong disbelief hidden behind it.

“Five. Five days,” Akira says, praying inside that at least he could stay in LeBlanc this long. _Please_ , he thinks.

The detective pauses, his look focused on the cup of coffee, as if he was studying the liquid inside the white china.

“.... five days it is, then.”

 

The next day, they’re sitting on the bed lazily, playing with their phones.

“It’s kind of cute, don’t you think?” Akira says, smiling widely like the idiot he is.

“Hmm…? What’s cute?” Akechi says, still paying attention to his phone.

“You know…our names match! I’m Akira, and you’re Akechi…” he wants to continue but notices Akechi’s weird look. “What’s…did I say something wrong?”

“Hmmm? Or no, no no no. It’s not that…” the other boy hesitates, and then replies.

“But…you know that Akechi is my _surname_ , right?”

The look that Akira gives him is flawless – the utter face of a betrayal, eyes wide, mouth open, and his whole body just frozen. An _absolute_ shock.

“…you’re kidding, right?”

“…Akira, why would I be even kidding right now-“

“WE’VE BEEN CALLING YOU BY YOUR _SURNAME_ THIS WHOLE TIME!” Akira’s voice adds in the volume, and he throws his hands in the air for no other reason than a dramatic one.

“My WHOLE life until NOW was nothing but an UTTER _LIE_ -“

“Akira, it’s not that big of a deal-“

“YES, IT ABSOLUTELY IS! …I’m telling others,” and he grabs his phone and types furiously at the speed of a light.

 

Group chat

_Akira: GUYS_

_Akira: G U Y S_

_Ryuji: DUDE! It’s like 9 in the morning only_

_Makoto: What is it, Akira?_

_Ryuji:_ _I want to sleep longer!_

_Haru: Good morning everyone! :)_

_Makoto: Good morning, Haru!_

_Ann: What’s going on? If this one of your terrible puns again I swear_

_Yusuke: Are we going to Mementos today? I was thinking that maybe_

_Futaba: AKIRA IT’S STILL SLEEP TIME_

_Yusuke: we should go and train a bit._

_Akira: GUYS THIS IS A SERIOUS ISSUE!_

_Haru: Just tell us already!_

_Ryuji: Duuuude,, I want to sleeeeep_

_Akira: WE’VE BEEN CALLING AKECHI BY HIS SURNAME_

_Akira: THIS_

_Haru: Are you going to tell us or_

_Akira: WHOLE_

_Ryuji: Dude, are you even_

_Akira: TIME!!!_

_Haru: What?_

_Ryuji: WAIT, WE WHAT NOW???_

_Ann: WE WHAT?_

_Makoto: …you aren’t joking, are you?_

_Yusuke: Well, this is unexpected_

_Futaba: WAT_

_Yusuke: although it makes sense._

_Ryuji: NO IT DOESN’T._

_Haru: Ah, I know what you mean!_

_Ann: WOULD YOU TWO MIND SHARING RIGHT NOW_

_Futaba: AKECHI._

_Ann: BECAUSE I’M ABSOLUTELY BEWILDERED._

_Yusuke: You see, we’ve been calling him Akechi this whole time_

_Futaba: EXPLAIN!!!_

_Haru: That we forgot to call him by name! We got so used to ‘Akechi’, that we forgot his name is Goro!_

_Ryuji: NO. HECKING. WAY!!!_

_Akira: We are idiots._

_Yusuke: Well said, Haru. Just what I was about to type._

_Ann: AKECHI. SAY SOMETHING!!!_

_Akechi: Everyone, it’s not big of an issue. I don’t mind being called like that._

_Ann: YES, IT IS A VERY BIG ISSUE._

_Ryuji: I wanted to sleep more but now I’m wide awake…AKIRA I HATE YOU_

_Ann: HOW COULD WE FORGET!_

_Ryuji: THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP DUDE I HATE IT._

_Akira: RYUJI PLEASE. I’M JUST AS SHOCKED AS YOU!_

_Futaba: Okay, so if Goro’s your name, then we gotta call you by that now!_

_Akechi: You really don’t have to. Besides, I’m used to_

_[Futaba changed ‘Akechi’ to ‘Goroboy’]_

_Goroboy: Futaba._

_Goroboy: That is NOT my name._

_Haru: It’s kind of cute though <3_

_Ryuji: Futaba the heck is that._

_Futaba: Mhehehe, much better now_ _~_

_Makoto: I apologize for calling you like that and not realizing that was not your name._

_Goroboy: It’s alright, really. Like I said, I’m used to it already._

_Yusuke: This is truly unexpected…say, Goro?_

_Goroboy: Yes?_

_Yusuke: …that username makes me crackle._

_Futaba:_ > _:D_

_Goroboy: Futaba. Change it._

_Futaba: Nuh uh_ ~

_Akira: Futaba._

_Ann: Come on._

_Futaba: YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO._

_Yusuke: Oracle, please._

_Futaba: Shut up, Inari._

_Yusuke: I told you stop calling me that._

_Futaba:  :P_

_Yusuke: ?_

_Makoto: Futaba, change it. Or I’m going to do it myself._

_Futaba: You guys are NO fun_ >:(

_[Futaba changed ‘Goroboy’ to ‘Goro’]_

_Futaba: Happy now?_ >:(

_Goro: Much better. Thank you oh kind soul~_

_Makoto: Sorry about that, Ake_

_Haru: Ah, but I liked that nickname_ ~

_Makoto: I mean, Goro._

_Futaba: SHUT YOUR MOUTH PRETTY BOY._

_Yusuke: Futaba don’t be sulking._

_Futaba: SHUT UP INARI!!!_

_Yusuke: STOP CALLING ME THAT._

 

The five days fly away quickly, and so does the rest.

Christmas come, and he knows what he must do.

He doesn’t tell anyone. He notices how Goro looks to him more. And even though sometimes he opens his mouth, he never says anything.

But he always stays close, and always finds a way how to keep a contact with him – be it just brushing hands, or even placing his hand on his shoulder…for no reason.

_He knows_ , Akira thinks.

 

_Dark. Silence. Tied to a chair with no chance of escape._

_Footsteps. And then, loud crack. He barely hears those mocking voices, but he feels those kicks. They kick him again and again._

_Then it stops. They grab him by his hair and pull him up. Mocking voices blabber something he can’t quite understand. His vision is blur._

_The hand grabbing his head sends him flying to the corner. The pain is sharp in the beginning, but then it slowly fades. It turns to dull pain instead._

_The handcuffs feel tighter and tighter, cutting into his skin deeper and deeper._

_One of them steps on his knee. He screams out a cry. The pain is so sharp that he can’t see anything anymore. All he can see is white, white and white. The mocking voice keeps talking._

_He’s handed a paper on a small hard desk. He looks at it dumbly._

_He takes the pen and writes some weird lines on the paper. It’s barely his name, but it seems it satisfied them._

_He’s released from the handcuffs. His wrists feel dumb, but when he touches the red lines, he can feel pain._

_They hover over him, blabbing again. Dark shadows with no eyes and only grinning mouths._

_One of them jumps to his direction, sharp claws trying to scar him, the grin growing wider the closer the shadow is-_

Akira wakes up with wide eyes. He lays down for a while, breathing rapidly. He sits up on the bed, covering his face with palm. He notices it’s wet...was he sweating?

He looks next to him, and sees Goro, who’s still sleeping peacefully.

At least he didn’t dream of _that_ day…

 

The nightmares don’t go away, even though having Goro sleeping in his bed helps him to fall asleep faster.

One day, the trauma downs upon him. He’s still in bed, and then his eyes shut tight, and his breathing becomes quick and sharp.

_I need to hide. I need to HIDE._

The mocking voices fill up his mind again.

_They’re coming. They’re coming for ME._

It feels like there’s not enough air to breathe.

“…ra?”

Is someone talking to him? He can’t tell. He hears the voice from afar, not properly understanding it. His eyes are still closed.

“…ra!”

Suddenly, he feels a touch. Someone’s shaking his shoulder.

“…ra? ...am here. ...here!”

He wakes up with a yell, launching his body up and forward. Then he quickly looks to his left, and there’s another boy sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at him.

Slowly, he comes to his senses. The fear’s still strong inside him, threating to overwhelm him again.

He looks to the side again. Goro’s hands are on his shoulders now. He’s talking quietly to him...something, but he can’t understand. All words seem gibberish somehow.

He slowly gets out from under the blanket and sits right next to Goro. Back bent, with his head hanging low, he sits here, waiting for Goro to say something again.

The other boy hesitates a bit. What should he say? Should he ask what was haunting him? But he might just tell him not to worry…no, he’ll ask. It’s not going to be easy, but it’s right.

“…were these… _these dreams_ again?” he asks quietly, afraid what will the other one respond with.

Akira only nods. _Interrogation room memories again, then._

“…you can talk to me about it, if you want.” Goro speaks not above the whisper. He almost thinks Akira couldn’t hear him when he doesn’t say anything again for a while, but then he slowly, very hesitatingly nods.

The boy with the black hair starts to slowly speak. “…they had needles…they…they hit me…”

He puts his head into hands and grasps his hair tightly.

“…I… _I_ …” he struggles for words. Then he feels a warm touch around his right and left side. Goro hugs him and sits closer to him, still staying silent. Only a little hum escapes his lips, reminding Akira that he’s listening.

His heart tightens in pain, and words finally leave his mouth.

“It _hurt_. It hurt so…so _much_. And I…I thought I wasn’t…I was…was…so sc- scared. And then they walked _away_ , and I was…preparing for another… _another_ dose, and…”

He stutters, and he shakes, he slowly breaks into crying. Although in the past, the memories still haunt him. And it’s so hard to stay strong sometimes.

The whole time he speaks between the broken cries, Goro sits next to him and holds him. Sometimes he reassures him, sometimes he only hums, and other times he just slides closer to him.

Goro hugs him tightly, and at first, Akira’s shocked – after all, there were very few times when Goro hugged him first. The touch is so comforting though, and before he knows, he hugs him back. He climbs up to the embrace, still shocked but also desperate to have that comfort. He feels drained from the sobs and from the crying, but also safe. Goro’s hug’s warm, so comforting. And he keeps talking to him – softly, quietly, humming from time to time. His voice alone helps Akira to calm down…his eyelids are becoming heavier the more Goro talks.

They lay down on the bed. Akira drowns into the hug again…he closes his eyes, and sighs. It’s a tired sigh, but also a sigh of relief. Goro’s warm body’s surrounding him, making him feel safe.

He vaguely notices that someone pulls up the blanket. He also notices how there’s suddenly only one arm around him, so he places his head to the chest, and murmurs something. The other voice comforts him, and the second arm hugs him again.

He falls asleep quite quickly again. This time, whenever he feels like the fear is coming to him again, he just tries to focus on the warm hug.

For a while he sleeps, but then he wakes up again. His vision is still a bit blurry, but he notices that the warmth of another person is gone. He’s ready to get up from the bed, but a hand is placed on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I woke you up.”

He squints a bit, and then murmurs: “You weren’t there…”

“I went to the kitchen for a drink.”

Goro lies down under the blanket and hugs him from behind.

“I’m here now.”

He feels relaxed again. Still, he turns to his other side and puts his head on Goro’s chest again, wrapping his arms around him as well.

The other boy keeps talking to him softly, gently playing with his hair. The touch is reassuring.

They both sleep peacefully past noon, and then wake up in the late afternoon. Through the day, Goro stays close to Akira. He keeps making small touches – a hand on the shoulder, or brushing his and Akira’s hand, and he also bumps his shoulder against Akira’s sometimes. Or he just simply sits next to him, and Akira finds himself sitting closer to Goro so that their sides touch.

In the evening, they lie down in bed together. When Akira lies to face the wall, Goro hugs him from behind again. The black-haired boy tries to fall asleep but fails to stay like that. And so, he turns on his side and nuzzles to Goro’s chest again, only this time he doesn’t exactly hug him back. One hand grabs the pyjamas while the other rests on his own abdomen.

Goro hums in response – a signal that he doesn’t mind.

Before they know it, both fall asleep, breathing calmly and peacefully.

And this time, none of them have nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Mission accomplished, we can now go home and eat some pizza or something.
> 
> This has been haunting me since August. I managed to finish it earlier but oh girl, was this a one wild ride.
> 
> Big thanks to my two friends Books and Angel, who inspired me a lot! Thank you both, I really appreciate it.
> 
> On that note, happy birthday Angel! I hope you're having a wonderful day, because YOU are wonderful and deserve to have a good day today!
> 
> I'm quite proud of this, even though it could be so written much better. But that's a thing of experience, and well, I can't say I have that. At least not in the amount I'd need (let's be honest I'm never going to have as much experience as I would wish).
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so if you spot any grammar mistakes, let me know!
> 
> (Oh and my dumb ass tried to edit the text for like an hour before realizing that I can just copy paste it with everything, italics and other stuff included. Yeah, I'm doing really great so far).  
> (I managed to delete the summary too so I had to re-type that as well....a first class amateur, everyone).  
> (Anyways this whole thing is a mess and I just hope you had fun).


End file.
